


Perché cantano i lupi

by Dagda16



Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645924
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Perché cantano i lupi

La principessa si era sempre domandata perché il lupo suo amico avesse così tante lunghe conversazioni con quella luna fredda e pallida su nel cielo. Non era dispettosa e brillante come gli astri che la circondavano, e non era prorompente come il sole suo fratello.

Allora una sera, la principessa andò a sedersi vicino al lupo.

“Che ha di tanto interessante la grande signora silente lassù nel cielo? C'è forse un segreto?” chiese, accarezzando il manto morbido del suo amico fidato.

Il lupo alzò la testa e guardò la tonda luna, e con occhi tristi si rivolse alla principessa e le disse: “Gli dei ci hanno fatti strani, ognuno di noi. Anche il corvo, il cervo e ogni essere che calpesta questa terra, vola in cielo o nuota nel mare. Il verme non ha occhi e assaggia il terriccio, il pettirosso ha la pancia macchiata del colore del sangue ma non fa paura a nessuno. E noi, a cui gli dei hanno dato la voce potente quanto le zampe, i denti affilati come coltelli e l'aspetto feroce... Forse a loro faceva molto ridere darci come unica debolezza quella di cantare per qualcuno che non ci darà mai la soddisfazione di un complimento o di uno sguardo gentile.”

La principessa meditò su queste parole, annuì e si rialzò. “Forse prima o poi canterai per qualcuno che ti darà tutto questo, amico mio.”

Il lupo si accomodò sull'erba, e mentre la principessa si allontanava verso il falò, cominciò la sua canzone, che ogni sera cambiava ed era più bella della notte precedente.


End file.
